we meet again
by galaxy-gogreen
Summary: Penantian Tao selama dua tahun akhirnya terbayar, ia bertemu kembali dengan dragon-mannya, apakah pertemua kali ini akan lebih manis dari pertemuan sebelumnya ? /kali ini biarkanlah Tao yang mengejar Kris/


We Meet Again

.

Cast :

Wu Yi Fan-Kris

Huang Zi Tao

Byun Baekhyun-cameo

.

Genre :

Romance /bisa jadi bisa jadi/ ini BL bukan GS

.

Disclaimer:

Ini cerita punya saya, cast punya yang maha kuasa, cuma remake fict lama (lagi) disela writer blok BL ( ´̯-̮`̯), kritik saran bash flame saya terima kok, sebab hidup tanpa bash sama flame itu hampa dan rata , kalau ketemu typo itu wajar karena saya cinta typo happy reading. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao Pov

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak aku terakhir bertemu dengan namja seolah keluar dari komik yang bernama Kris, sejak hari itu juga aku tidak pernah melihatnya di cafe maupun ditaman dekat komplek rumah.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan hyungku dengan namjachingunya si yoda caplang, begitulah aku memanggil nama namjachingu hyukngku. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan di depan altar, tampak serasi.

Namun aku teringat lagi dengan namja itu, namja bermarga Wu itu. Ditengah lamunanku sesosok namja tegap dengan wajah tampannya yang terakhir aku lihat dua tahun yang lalu itu kini terbayang-bayang.

Riuh suara tepuk tangan hadirin menyadarkan lamunan ku, dan benar saja namja bermarga Wu itu tengah standing applause di dua blok tempat duduk di depanku.

"Kris, kita bertemu lagi" bisikku bahagia seraya menutupkan kedua tangan di mulut, seolah mengisyaratkan reaksi kebahagianku

Kini hyungku siap siap melempar bunga, tapi ia membagi bunganya menjadi dua bagian yang sama, dia berbalik dan melemparnya.

Syuutt...separuh bunga itu jatuh ditanganku dan segera aku ambil

"Hyung aku mendapatkannya !" teriakku dari kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk berebut bunga

"chukkhae Tao-ya. Semoga kau cepat menikah" ucap hyungku usil

"ya ! aku belum lulus sekolah hyung !" protesku namun hatiku masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang mendapat separuh bunga itu lagi

Mataku mencari-cari sosok Kris diantara orang-orang yang keluar dari tempat pernikahan, aku sengaja berdiri didepan pintu menunggu namja itu siapa tahu ia belum keluar.

Namun setelah berapa lama hingga gedung kosong aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Aku kembali menghembus nafas kesal, marah. Kenapa aku tidak langsung menghampirinya. Kenapa aku harus terdiam.

Aku berjalan pelan memasuki gedung yang dua jam yang lalu notabene dipakai untuk acara perikahan. Aku duduk beberapa meter dari tempat duduk hyungku dan yoda caplang itu. Mereka tengah membuka amplop-amplop dari tamu undangan

.

.

.

Author Pov

Baekhyun melihat Tao yang duduk menatap bunga dengan wajah yang sangat kusut. Ia menghampiri adik berbeda ayah itu yang kadang bertingkah sedikit aneh itu.

Tao merasakan ada aura aneh dibelakangnya dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Hyungnya tengah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan, sedangkan Chanyeol-suami hyungnya masih asyik membuka amplop-amplop dari tamu undangan

"Tao-ya, kau kenapa ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung sambil menarik kursi dihadapan Tao

"akh, tak ada apa apa hyung "jawab Tao singkat, tentu saja masih dengan wajah yang kusut

"jinja ? ayolah pasti ada hubungannya dengan namja yang kau temui dua tahun yang lalu di cafe kan ?" tebak Baekhyun

Tao membulatkan matanya kaget, padahal ia tidak mengatakannya namun hyungnya selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Namja yang kini menggunakan setelan jas dan tuxedo hitam pekat itu menduga kalau hyung yang ada dihadapannya ini memiliki profesi lain sebagai cenayang

"Hyung, kau bukan cenayang kan ?" tanya Tao bingung bercampur sedikit takut, jujur saja ia alergi terhadap hal-hal mistis yang menurutnya itu lebih menyeramkan ketimbang remedial fisikanya

"aniyo Tao-ya, matamu mengatakannya padaku" jawab Baekhyun santai

"ya Tao, kau tau pekerjaan baekki selain mengelola cafe ia juga cenayang" timpal Chanyeol

"ya ! jangan mengarang yang bukan-bukan caplang" teriak Baekhyun

"hfftt, hyung aku duluan ya nanti sore aku kerumahmu. Aku ingin pergi ke taman siapa tahu aku bertemu dengannya lagi" pamit Tao kemudian pergi

"ne, sampai jumpa besok Tao-ya. Besok cafe kita libur ya selama satu minggu" jawab Baekhyun kembali pada suaminya

"ne hyung, cao" pamit Tao meninggalkan pasangan yang resmi menjadi keluarga semenjak dua jam yang lalu itu dengan wajah kusut.

.

.

Tao meninggalkan gedung pernikahan dengan membawa bunga yang dilemparkan hyungnya, ia akan menuju taman dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan Kris lagi, ia ingat dua tahun yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Kris ditaman ini.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau kepercayaannya akan bertemu Kris dua tahun yang lalu begitu menyakitkan begini. Dua tahun yang lalu ia yakin mungkin dalam waktu dekat akan bertemu lagi, namun ini sudah dua tahun semenjak hari itu dan ia belum sekalipun bertemu

Tao kini duduk diayunan taman, ia mengayunkan pelan hingga menimbulkan bunyi decitan pada rantainya. Otaknya berpikir bagaimana ia bisa begini, uring-uringan akibat namja yang menyita perhatiannya dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Tanpa sadar ia melihat layar handphonenya, disana sebuah poto namja dengan wajah cuek dan dingin sedang mendengarkan lagu melalui ipod miliknya. Tao sangat merindukan namja itu, ia terus memandang wallpaper handphonenya itu dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan namja itu.

.

.

.

Tao Pov

Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa aku begitu tergila-gila dengan namja bermarga Wu itu, aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin kalau aku menunggu lebih lama lagi mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, yang jelas aku harus lebih sabar lagi.

Tapi aku hampir setengah hari duduk menunggu disini, namun namja itu tidak kunjung muncul. Akhirnya aku pulang namun hatiku berkata lain, hatiku bilang aku harus ke apartmen milik hyungku yang sekarang aku tempati.

Dan itu sangat jauh, setelah berdebat dengan pikiranku sendiri akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Tidak lupa juga aku membeli es krim di minimarket untuk merefresh pikiran.

Lima belas menit kemudian akhirnya sampai di rumah, aku segera mandi dan berganti pakaian. Pikiranku melayang pada Baekhyun hyung dan Park yoda caplang itu, apa yang mereka lakukan ya sekarang ? membayangkannya aku terkikik geli

Lantunan lagu don't go milik exo membuyarkan lamunanku, disana tertulis Baekhyun hyung calling. Ada apa malam-malam begini ia menelponku

"yoboseo hyung" ucapku setengah malas

"Yoboseo Tao-ya, namjamu Tao-ya namjamu" jawab eonniku tergesa-gesa dan sedikit panik bila didengar dari suaranya

"wae hyung ?" tanyaku bingung

"namjamuu si dragon-man sekarang ada di apartmen kami, ia sedang berbicara dengan Yeollie" jelas hyungku cepat

"mworago ? Jinja hyung ? Kau tak berbohong padaku kan seperti biasanya ?" pekikku bahagia

"jinja Tao-ya, nanti lagi aku tanyakan pada Yeollie tentang namja itu. Cao" putus hyungku sepihak

"hyaaa, akhirnyaaa kita bertemu lagi tuan Wuuu" jeritku kesenangan

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. . . . . .

Pagi ini aku berkunjung ke apartmen eonniku, aku sengaja datang pagi. Aku ingin berbincang dengannya perihal telponnya kemarin. Aku memencet bel berkali-kali namun belum ada jawaban

"aigoo, apa pengantin baru itu sulit bangun pagi ? kaki ku sudah pegal berdiri !" protes ku sambil terus memencet bel tanpa berperikebelan

"aigoo, tak bisakah kau tidak ribut ?" teriak seorang namja tinggi bak jemuran sambil membukakan pintu

"ya ! Yoda caplang kau apakan hyungku ? kenapa kau tampak berantakan sekali ?" protesku saat melihat suami hyungku acak-acakan, baju piyama yang dipakai secara sembarangan, rambut yang acak acakan pula dan banyak tanda tanda dilehernya

"aiisshh bocah diamlah dan masuk aku akan membangunkan hyungmu, tunggu disitu" jawabnya kemudian masuk kamar

Tak lama kemudian hyungku keluar, aigoo ia juga terlihat lebih acak-acakan dari yoda caplang itu. Dan ia juga punya tanda tanda itu dan ditempat yang sama pula. Lalu, apa yang mereka perbuat hingga begitu ?

Seusai mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi Baekhyun hyung menghampiriku yang duduk di meja makan

"wae Tao-ya kau datang pagi sekali ?" tanya hyungku masih mengantuk

"Hyung, sebelum ke topik pembicaraan bolehkah aku bertanya ? ini sudah siang hyung lalu tanda apa itu ?" tunjukku pada tanda dilehernya itu

"mwo ? tanda ? tanda apa ?" tanya hyungku bingung

Aku menyentuh leherku sendiri mengisyaratkan dimana tanda itu berada, tampak hyungku sangat terkejut dan menjerit

"hyaaa awass kaauuu yodaaa parkk" jerit hyungku kencang

"Sudah lupakanlah atau kau aku tendang dari apartmenku, apa topik pembicaraanmu ? kalau kau menanyakan tanda ini lebih baik kau jaga cafe" runtuk hyungku setengah kesal dan sarkatis

"anu hyung, yang ditelpon tadi malam. Namja dragon ituu" bisikku pelan

"oh, itu dia teman lama Yeollie. Sekarang ia bekerja di badan amal khusus pendidikan Tao-ya" jelas hyungku

"Hyung, apa hari ini dia kesini lagi ?" tanyaku penasaran

"molla, wae ?" sambung hyungku lagi

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, sudah dua tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kemarin ada aku melihatnya di acara pernikahanmu hyung, tapi ia menghilang tiba-tiba saat aku mengambil bunga darimu" jelasku sambil memain-mainkan gelas bergambar strawberry diatas meja makan

"jinja ? apa kau tidak mengejarnya ?" tanya hyungku lagi

"bagaimana aku bisa mengejarnya sedangkan aku saja sibuk mengambil bunga darimu, tapi aku penasaran hyung siapa yang menerima separuh bunga itu" jawabku sambil memandang yoda caplang itu kesal, aku tau ia menguping pembicaraan kami

"Tao-ya feelingku mengatakan kalau orang yang menerima bunga itu namja dan mungkin saja berjodoh denganmu" sambungnya lagi

"Hyung, kau bukan cenayang kan ?" tanyaku penuh selidik

"dia cenayang Tao-ya" sambung Chanyeol berlalu

"jangan dengarkan dia, kajja kita lanjutkan lagi" jawab hyungku cepat

Kami berbicara banyak hari ini, dan ternyata yoda caplang itu menyenangkan juga kalau diajak berbicara dengan baik dan benar. Hari sudah sore menjelang malam, akupun pamit dengan hyungku dan juga yoda caplang itu.

.

.

.

Tingg. . .pintu lift terbuka, aiiggooo namja ituu berada dilift yang samaa denganku. Aku meutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, mataku membulat karena terkejut. Smirk tipis miliknya yang sangat ingin ku lihat sejak dua tahun yang lalu dari namja itu terbentuk diwajahnya

"hay, panda. Kita bertemu lagi disini" ucapnya masih dengan smirk tipisnya

"akh, ne Kris-ssi. Sedang apa kau disini ?" tanyaku gugup sambil meremas ujung bajuku

"aku hanya mengunjungi teman lamaku, kau ?" tanyanya lagi

"aku baru saja mengunjungi hyungku, apa temanmu tinggal disini juga ?" jawabku

"Ya, ia baru saja menikah dengan teman lamaku. Pasangan yang aneh, kadang suka bertengkar karena hal yang sepele. Jaa, cao panda " jawabnya sambil mengacak rambutku dan keluar dari lift yang sudah terbuka dilantai dua.

"Ya Kris-ssi" teriakku sambil menunduk, wajahku panas mungkin memerah dan kemudian aku menekan tombol lift ke lantai satu.

Hari ini setelah dua tahun menunggu, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi tuan Wu, di pertemuan yang tak terduga. Aku yakin sehabis ini akan ada pertemua-pertemuan lainnya lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Note:

Terimakasi yang uda pernah ripiu , saya balas lewat pm kok biar kesannya romantis /ohok/ ( ´̯-̮`̯).

Kalo ini cerita kelewat biasa ya maklum soalnya ini cerita nyata yang dialami sepupu saya yang saya tuangkan ke penpik/ini dulu dibuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun/ , kritik saran bash flame dan sebagainya saya terima kok sebab hidup tanpa mereka itu hampa dan garing.

Saya ga maksa ripiu , sebab kerjaan sampingan saya juga sebagai silent rider ( ´̯-̮`̯)

Baayyyy


End file.
